1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to repellent systems and more specifically it relates to a rodent repellent system for repelling rodents in open areas while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent.
Rodents such as mice and rats are a common problem in open areas. Rodents destroy foliage, carry diseases harmful to both humans and pets, and often infiltrate tractors, trucks, recreational vehicles, boats, implements, and buildings. Rodents can cause significant damage to foliage of all kind, vehicles, irrigation lines, and present a risk of disease to humans and animals. Hence, there is a need for a system that repels rodents while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent for most humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rodent repellent systems have been in use for years. Outdoor systems typically require a power source to be effective, such as sonic or heat activated systems. Other common products utilized to control rodents are poisonous products such as D-Con. However, poison can be harmful to children if swallowed or touched. In addition, the rodents often die in the area causing an undesirable odor and health hazard if they are eaten by a pet or must be disposed of.
Examples of rodent related devices and system include U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,803 to Katz et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,532 to Clayton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,429 to Beaver, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,583 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,445 to Trinh et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,496 to Etscorn et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,522 to Munson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,649 to Mungia; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,111 to Nakoneczny et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,696 to Carlberg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,346 to Willinger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,385 to Marin which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for repelling rodents from open areas while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent without the need for a power source.
In these respects, the rodent repellent system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repelling rodents from an open area while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent. Another object is to provide a rodent repellent system that has an EPA minimum risk classification to humans.